


sonic and shadow's burger king extravaganza

by Jellyfishers, shadowfan53



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Gay ASF, M/M, Sonadow - Freeform, WHO THE FUCK IS CONKER, read this to your future children, sonic is really rude :(, tails is so mf annoying i really hate this kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishers/pseuds/Jellyfishers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfan53/pseuds/shadowfan53
Summary: sonic and shadow argue over whether they should eat burger king or mcdonalds. also rap battle??? barz. no sauce. no drip.we made this in ai dungeon so enjoy the chaos of it all
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	sonic and shadow's burger king extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> if youre reading this youll get mad bitches tonight

It was the afternoon. Shadow and Sonic were playing Super Smash Bros together. Shadow was awful at video games so it was only natural that he lost every game.

"Hey, you're not gonna let me win are you?" Sonic asked. "I'm a lot better than I used to be."

"Well, I guess we'll see, "Shadow said bitterly. 

He then lost again because he's a loser. Sonic laughed loudly.

"Yeah, well I'm not gonna lose to you!" Sonic says.

The two of them continued their play for quite a while until they heard a knock on the door. Its Tails. He brought home some Red Lobster biscuits because they were kinda bussin’.

Sonic waved hello and inhaled the scent of the biscuits, “DAAAAANG THAT SMELL GOOD.”

Tails waved back and put the food in the kitchen. Then, he came back out with Knuckles and Conker.

"Hey, guys!" 

"Hey," they responded in unison. 

Everyone in the room realized they were hallucinating because no one was there. It must've been the Red Lobster biscuits.

Tails said, “I’m going to head to bed now!”

He waved Sonic and Shadow goodnight as he headed to the shed. 

"Man this game is getting old, " Sonic said with a laugh.

Shadow rolled his eyes and turned the game off and switched to regular T.V. He was tired of being humiliated. Shadow put his controller away and sat towards the T.V. screen like an idiot. Sonic sighed and looked at the other hedgehog.  
He noticed how the T.V. screen glistened in his eyes. They both looked at each other. Then, they both looked back at the screen. It was then that they realized what was going on.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried. "You're in love with me!"

"What?" Shadow asked in complete confusion.

"I think those biscuits got to your head."

"Well, I'm going to go get some more from Tails!"

Sonic jumps up from his seat and runs out of the door. 

"Come on!"

Shadow huffed and followed the blue hedgehog to the kitchen. He got to his feet and followed him. What was Sonic playing at? Was he actually in love with him? This was ridiculous! He was the rival, not the other way around! The ebony hedgehog leaned over the counter in boredom with his chin in his hand, watching the blue blur scarf down 16 biscuits at once. Shadow thought it was kinda nasty and looked away. He grabbed a can of ginger ale from the fridge and went back to his place on the counter. After Sonic was finally done he turned to his friend. 

"You're not still thinking about what I said earlier, are you? I was just joking, man." He laughed.

"About what?" Shadow asks, cracking his knuckles.

"Nevermind." 

Sonic saved the situation as best he could but it was harder and harder. His yearning was becoming harder to ignore. Soon enough he might make the wrong move and give himself away. His heart raced at the thought but shook it away. He turned back to Shadow.

"Shadow, about what I was saying before. Do you love me?"

Shadow stood up tall. 

"I do not."

"Ah. Good. I was kidding haha. I'm so funny aren't I."

It was a horrible save but Shadow ignored the situation and looked the other way. As long as his pride was intact he could live with it. 

"Come on, we should get some sleep," Sonic laughed nervously. 

A laugh that Shadow wasn't amused by. As they went to their separate rooms they realized Tails was supposed to be in the shed. He ended up sleeping in Sonic's room by accident and clearly forgot his place. Shadow stood in the hallway unsure what to do. The blue hedgehog instantly took this situation to his advantage. He looked up toward the other and laughed his signature snarky laugh. 

"Guess you're gonna have to crash with me tonight."

Shadow thought about protesting but really had no grounds to do so. He was too tired to think of a reason so he gave up and gestured to Sonic to lead the way. The blue blur was above him the whole time they were climbing through the window. It was just a matter of time before he made a move. The two entered the room where the little one was sleeping. It was The Prince of All Cosmos. He was just sitting in Sonic's room doing his little thing. Sonic and Shadow let him be as he walked out of the room.

"What the fuck was that!"Sonic said. 

"Don't know. He's acting like a fucking baby." 

"I don't understand why he won't just leave us alone. We've done nothing to him.”

The two ignored the situation and Sonic plopped on the bed while Shadow slept on the floor like a loser.

The next day, Tails woke up. He was a bit groggy so he didn't exactly know where he was at first but, after seeing the two furry figures sitting on the bed he knew something was up. They were covering for each other, big time. 

"Hey, guys what's going on? Why am I in your room?" He yawned. 

Sonic started to confront Tails about his forgetfulness regarding his place in the shed. Tails was really nervous now. 

"I swear it was an accident. I won't sleep in your room again." He cried. 

"Yeah, right. Just go ahead and do what you want, I don't give a shit." 

Sonic said as he went back to sleep. Tails sorrowfully walked out of the room that Shadow was supposed to sleep in and towards the shed where he belonged. 

He was really worried that Shadow would get mad. He looked back to see if he could catch a glance but Shadow was hidden in the darkness. Finally, the morning arrived and Sonic woke up to the sound of anime rap battles coming from the living room. Shadow was watching the Piccolo vs. Kami video. 

Sonic could hear Shadow singing "Piccolo, you have no sauce." and thought it was kinda cute. The rap battle had inspired him for some reason.

"Hey Tails, wanna come rap battle with me?" He asked.

"What's in it for me?" Tails asked. 

"If you win you will be granted sauce. If you lose you will have no sauce." Sonic replied. 

"Hmm, let me get my special move ready.”

Sonic sat down on the floor next to Shadow. He could smell his scent in the air. 

"Alright man, let's get this over with." He said.

Sonic and Tails went at it in the rap battle for as long as they could. It was pretty epic. Shadow wasn't too interested though because it wasn't dragon ball and he didn't care. Sonic's bars were clean but Tails' bars were immaculate and clever. 

It was hard to choose the winner. In the end, though Tails lost because he forgot his words and looked scared when he couldn't think of any more. The blue hedgehog laughed. "BOYYYY YOU HAVE NO SAUCE." Tails burst into tears and ran out of the door. Shadow looked toward the scene for a second then back at the T.V. Shadow had the exaggerated swagger of a black hedgehog.

The next rap battle he was watching Albert Einstein vs. Stephen Hawking. This one was his favorite. During the day, Shadow had mostly been watching what was on the T.V. but at night he went out and found other things to do. He played some games on his phone and amused himself for a while. Sonic shut off the T.V. because the bars were awful. He couldn't take it anymore. 

Shadow stares at Sonic angrily, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?? ALBERT EINSTEIN WAS ABOUT TO GET ROASTED." Shadow yelled. 

Sonic put his hand on his hip and said, "This is trash and cringe. Go outside. We're supposed to go to burger king today." 

Sonic lays down on the floor and closes his eyes. 

Shadow shakes his head and sighs, 

"I want to go to McDonald's," he complains.

He goes into the kitchen and sits at the table. 

A few minutes later, Tails walks in from outside. He has a screwdriver with him. He looks at the two busy at work on the kitchen table and yawns.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah." Sonic agreed. "Aren't you supposed to be in the shed?"

"I'm bored, " Tails grunted.

Sonic didn't really like Tails around when he was working on something important since he was prone to messing with him. He doesn't really care though. 

"You wanna come with us to Burger King?" Sonic asked him. 

"McDonalds...." Shadow grumbled. 

"Nah, I'm good." Tails said. 

"I'm going to finish this screwdriver replica. You guys have fun without me." Tails sat and fixed his screwdriver. 

The two hedgehogs started outside toward the nearest Burger King. Shadow could tell this wasn't the way to McDonalds and crossed his arms in defiance. 

"Come on, cheer up!" Sonic put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. 

"I'll buy you a free whopper."

"Fine, " Shadow said and followed.

Later...

Sonic and Shadow were already at the Burger King drive-through. 

"Holy crap, it's almost lunchtime!" Sonic complained. 

"It'd be wise to leave soon before the owners of this car come looking for us, " Shadow muttered. 

Sonic agreed and they ordered their silly little burgers and went home. They left the car because it would be too much trouble getting arrested and walked the rest of the way home.  
It was easily the worst day ever at Mcdonalds. Shadow thought.

He forced himself to believe they went to McDonalds. He couldn't stand the harsh reality. The walk home was pretty wack. No one was around as the sun was setting pretty early. 

"So..... come here often?" Sonic asked. 

"For the love of god stop hitting on me." 

Shadow started to speed walk, he couldn't take the cringe level. 

"What? I'm just asking.." 

"Will you stop with the damn flirting! It's soooo annoying! I never said I was interested!"

"Ermm… well you're ugly anyway so...." Sonic rolled his eyes and looked the other way. 

When they finally got to the hedgehog's home. Tails was already there playing on his computer. 

"Hey come here for a sec!" he called out to the two boys. Shadow complied.  
"Check out this cool thing I made!" He showed Shadow his cool pc which had a funny picture and a caption to match. 

"It's called a meme! Isn't this funny? If you say yes can I stop living in the shed??" He seemed awfully desperate. 

"Well you already know the answer now that you mentioned your situation." 

Shadow replied and walked off. Tails slammed his head on the table.

Shadow collapsed onto the couch and laid his head down on the armrest. His peace was quickly interrupted though. 

"Uhhhhhhh come here often?" Sonic laughed.

"Please leave me alone, " Shadow replied, eyes closed. 

"Fine."

Sonic said and walked away. Shadow laid there for a while and thought. The awkwardness was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He had no idea what exactly to do or think. It'd be pretty easy to get mad at Sonic, but he couldn't be mad at him too much considering that was what had gotten them into this situation in the first place. 

He started thinking about how much he definitely didn't like him, so now what? Suddenly his stomach cramped up like it always did when something major was coming. He had no idea what was about to come next. 

"FFFFRRRRRRRRRRPP"

The sound reverberated throughout the house. There was a terrible silence that was followed by an indescribable stench. 

Even Shadow wanted to cringe but he didn't want to give away the fact it was him. Sonic turned around slowly, eyes in awe.

"Are you okay?!" He slowly walked up to Shadow. "What is that smell?" 

There was no response. It got louder and louder. Shadow's body shook and his eyes rolled back into his head. He looked like he was dying. It was scary. The stench just got worse and worse. The noise was deafening. 

Shadow's body arched backwards followed by his legs flexing. A terrible sound followed by a plume of smoke came next. Finally, the whole thing came and went. Sonic just stood there looking at Shadow who was turned the other way. 

(Hey. This is the co-writer lol. Just wanna say i don’t have a fart fetish but the a.i. Literally set itself up for this like “HIS STOMACH CRAMPED UP” I COULDNT PASS UP THE OPPORTUNITY ITS SO FUNNY)

"Shadow?...." He asked quietly. 

"Are you okay?" 

He asked again. 

"Yeah, " Shadow replied. 

He didn't sound okay. He sounded terrible. Sonic just stood there. 

"What was that?” 

“I don't know. It wasn't me though. I think it might've been Tails…” He turned back around toward the couch. 

"I could have sworn I heard it too.”

Sonic slowly walked back over. 

"Yeah, it couldn't have been you. You're way too cool to make some weird-ass noise." He said and laughed. 

Sonic saw that Tails was still at the table with his head in his hands. He looked as broken as ever.

"Dude." Sonic started. 

"You're supposed to be in the shed. Chop chop." 

He clapped his hands and Tails slowly walked out of the door with no emotion. He didn't seem to care that he was being left. Shadow stood up and stretched his arms over his head. He walked around the living room for a bit before coming back over to sit on the couch. Sonic sat down by him. He thought about what his next move should be. 

He knew exactly how he felt about Shadow. He kept going back and forth between being mad, upset, and confused. He wasn't sure how to tell him but he had to. The longer he left it the worse it was going to get.

"Are...Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

He didn't sound okay either. Shadow didn't look okay either. 

They both were in bad condition. But, Sonic just sat there looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic replied.

He shouldn't have said that. He keeps messing up the situation when it goes his way. He wished Shadow felt the same way.

"Sonic." He heard his name through his thoughts. 

He could have sworn he saw a smirk from him. Shadow drowsily raised his hand towards Sonic's. He exhaled and looked up. Sonic became nervous. 

"What is it?" He laughed in a confused manner. 

"Can you move? I can't see the rap battle." 

Sonic realized he was trying to move him out of the way. 

Despite this, the blue hedgehog took the advantage. He took Shadow’s hand lightly and went in for the kiss. 

He waited for Shadow to make the first move. It took awhile but he finally did. He moved his head slightly to the left to where it was right under Sonic's mouth. He wasn't expecting that. He half-smiled as the kiss started to get passionate. 

They continued for quite a while until they heard Tails in the kitchen. The two of them froze and quickly broke apart. Sonic rolled his eyes. 

"Tails, why aren't you in the shed? This is like the third time."

"Getting a drink, asshole."

Tails' time in the shed took a toll on his overall mood.

He really just wanted food and interaction. He missed his friends. He missed hanging out with Cream. His soul was practically gone. He didn't know what to do anymore. Did he even have worth? All this just to be sent to live in a shed. It was pathetic.

He didn't think he could take it anymore so he ran away. He made his way back to the shed with the little energy he had left and collapsed onto the cold, wooden floor.

Shadow was hungry and he really wanted a big mac. 

END


End file.
